


Hisoka arrives

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: guren meets hisoka, illumi is done with hisokas BULLSHIT, wrong useage of fishflakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hisoka runs out of lube you know it's going to be a bad time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hisoka arrives

Hisoka was in his apartment with Illumi he was waiting for Illumi to get done doing something. Hisoka looked into the cabinet and he said “Illu we’re out of lube” they couldn’t get down to sexy banging without lube even though Hisoka loved it rough in his buttcheeks and Illumi said “uhm I don’t care” and Hisoka looked and he found fishflakes and he knows they don’t have any fish so he lubes up his asshole with the fishflakes as he pours them into his anal cavity, the sink deep into his ass and wiggles his ass in the air as he tells Illumi to come fuck his ass and Illumi says no and that Hisoka is DISGUSTING and Hisoka whines as he walks outside with his ass jolly and full of fishflakes Hisoka speeds off into the night not realizing where he is going and he wakes up from his ass taking him far and he realizes he is not in HxH land anymore and he is somewhere else and he sees a big sexy vampire come down and he punches it in the face because Hisoka LOVES to fight people it makes him erect as he beats the vampire with his penis.

Hisoka then runs fast and he spots a man with glorious hair black as black and he moans “Mmm can I fight you” and the man replies “You are so ugly what are you?” and Hisoka moans “MMM I’m a magician I can do a trick with my dick for you” and the man replies “No thanks” and Shinya calls and says “Guren we have to go everyone is waiting” and Hisoka says “HMMMM So your name is GUREN?” and Guren says “You’re so ugly what’s your name?” and Guren says “Nevermind I’ll just call you ugly bitch, what’s up you’re not a vampire are you so ugly that you make them die?” and Hisoka says “mmmm you’re so rude, my asshole is full of fishflakes do you want to have sex” he asks as he gets right to the point and Guren says “No” because he loves Shinya.

Hisoka is sad.


End file.
